1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that can combine image data acquired by so-called self-photography, i.e., photographing, e.g., a facial part of a given person who is a main subject by himself/herself with image data acquired by an imaging unit provided on a back face of an apparatus main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology of such an imaging apparatus is disclosed in, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-147046. The gazette of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-147046 discloses mounting a first camera on a first surface of a housing, mounting a second camera on a second surface which is a back side of the first surface of the housing, photographing a user's face by using the first camera, photographing a landscape the user is watching by using the second camera, performing photography using the first and second cameras at the same time, or combining respective images acquired by the first camera and the second camera to shoot a combined picture.